ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
RRW Intraktu
|row1 = Warbird battlecruiser retrofit|row2 = Romulan Star Empire *Romulan Guard **Romulan Star Navy Romulan Republic *Romulan Republican Force **Romulan Republican Navy|service_period = |length = 1041.13 meters|beam = 772.4 meters|draft = 285.5 meters|mass = 4,320,000 metric tons|decks = 63|crew_complement = 1503|auxiliary_craft = 25 shuttlecraft|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.975 |armaments = 6 S'thavrien-class heavy disruptor beam arrays 8 Nalaru-class light disruptor beam arrays 4 variable-payload torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields Cloaking device|name(s) = RRW Intraktu IRW Intraktu |rihan = ch'Rheilhhu Intraktu ch'Shiar Intraktu }}The RRW Intraktu, originally the IRW ''Intraktu, was a warbird battlecruiser constructed by the Romulan Star Empire in the mid-24th century. It was retrofitted and fielded by the Romulan Republican Navy in the early 25th century. History Constructed to bolster the Imperial Romulan Navy during the Dominion War, the ''Intraktu only saw action at the Battle of Cardassia in late 2375. It continued in service of the Star Empire until the Hobus supernova destroyed Romulus. Admiral Taris then convinced the warbird’s captain to join her fleet. In 2391, the Intraktu aided in the defeat of a Klingon force at the Battle of Zeta Pictoris. By 2397, the Intraktu was under the command of Khre'Riov'' Shiarrael Rylov. While on patrol in the Brea System, all communication with the warbird was lost and it was presumed destroyed in early 2400. In truth, the crew of the ''Intraktu had decided to leave the Star Empire and joined with a small colony on the outskirts of Imperial space. Rylov continued to command the warbird in defense of the colony. By 2409, Rylov and some of the crew had joined with a fledgling movement led by D'Tan. The warbird underwent a major retrofit and joined with a growing flotilla under Nniol Temer. When the Romulan Republican Force was organized in 2409, Rylov retained command of the Intraktu but was promoted to Enriov. When S'Vath Jo'rek joined the RRF in 2410, he was given command of the Intraktu, as Rylov had been promoted to oversee the Territorial Fleet and was given command of the RRW Ecurai. Jo'rek continued the Intraktu's task of defending the Tau Dewa Sector. The warbird also served as the flagship of the Intraktu Division and worked closely with Task Force 202 of Ktarn Fleet as part of protection agreements with the United Federation of Planets. Senior staff The following were the senior staff of the Intraktu. * Commanding officer ** Riov Rh'vaurek D'varo (2375-2380) ** Riov Nn'khiy Kota (2380-2388) ** Erei'Enriov S'Tev Khellian (2388-2396) ** Enriov Shiarrael Rylov (2396-2410): Romulan female from Romulus. ** Erei'Enriov S'Vath Jo'rek (2410-) * Executive officer ** Riov Oatra Ieithoedd (2409-): Romulan female. * Chief operations officer **Erei'Riov Khiy Velal (2409-): Romulan male. * Chief intelligence officer ** Commander Del Bloodough (2410-) * Chief tactical officer ** * Chief engineering officer ** Erei'Riov Liajis (2403-) * Chief science officer ** * Chief security officer ** Arrain Aanra Movar: * Chief medical officer ** Doctor Ke'el Terrh'vnau (2404-): Romulan female. * Chief conn officer ** Erein Toroo (2409-): Reman female from Crateris. Embarked craft * Telaet, runabout * 10 shuttlecraft * 6 runabouts * 8 shuttlepods Appendices Connections References Category:Warbirds Category:Romulan starships Category:Romulan Republic starships Category:D'deridex class starships Category:Intraktu Division starships Category:Starships